Certain dihydrobenzopyran compounds and other compounds structurally related thereto have been found to have significant disease altering activities. Such compounds, processes for making them, and uses for them are disclosed in the following references: Bernardon, Jean-Michel, Biaromatic propynyl compounds, pharmaceutical compositions and cosmetics containing them, and their uses. EP 661258 Al 950705; Yoshimura, Hiroyuki; Nagai, Mitsuo; Hibi, Shigeki; Kikuchi, Kouichi; Abe, Shinya; Hida, Takayuki: Higashi, Seiko; Hishinuma, leharu; Yamanaka, Takashi, A Novel Type of Retinoic Acid Receptor Antagonist: Synthesis and Structure-Activity Relationships of Heterocyclic Ring-Containing Benzoic Acid Derivatives. J. Med. Chem. (1995), 38(16), 3163-73; Yoshimura, Hiroyuki; Nagai, Mitsuo; Hibi, Shigeki: Kikuchi, Koichi; Hishinuma, leharu; Nagakawa, Junichi; Asada, Makoto; Miyamoto; Norimasa; Hida, Takayuki; et al. Heterocyclic carboxylic acid derivatives which bind to retinoid receptors (RAR). WO 9414777 A1 940707; Klaus, Michael; Mohr, Peter, Preparation and formulation of benzothiepins, -thiopyrans, and -thiophenes as immunomodulators. EP 568898 A1 9311 10; Bernardon, Jean Michel, Preparation and formulation of 4-(2-aryl-2-hydroxyethoxy)salicylates and analogs as drugs. EP 514264 Al 921119; Spruce, Lyle W.; Gale, Jonathan B.; Berlin, K. Darrell; Verma, A. K.; Breitman, Theodore R.; Ji, Xinhua; Van der Helm, Dick, Novel heteroarotinoids: synthesis and biological activity. J. Med. Chem. (1991), 34(1), 430-9; Kagechika, Hiroyuki; Kawachi, Emiko; Hashimoto, Yuichi; Shudo, Koichi, Retinobenzoic acids. 2. Structure-activity relationships of chalcone-4-carboxylic acids and flavone-4'-carboxylic acids. J. Med. Chem. (1989), 32(4), 834-40; Shuto, Koichi, Preparation of benzopyran and benzothiopyran derivatives as antitumor agents. JP 62053981 A2 870309 Showa; Waugh, Kristy M.; Berlin, K. Darrell; Ford, Warren T.; Holt, Elizabeth M.; Carrol, John P.; Schomber, Paul R.; Thompson, M. Daniel; Schiff, Leonard J., Synthesis and characterization of selected heteroarotinoids. Pharmacological activity as assessed in vitamin A deficient hamster tracheal organ cultures. Single-crystal x-ray diffraction analysis of 4,4-dimethylthiochroman-6-yl methyl ketone 1,1-dioxide and ethyl (E)-p-[2-(4,4-dimethylthiochroman-6-yl)propenyl]benzoate. J. Med. Chem. 1985), 28(1), 116-24; Chandraratna, Roshantha A. S., Preparation of (chromanylethynyl)heterocyclyl-carboxylates having retinoid-like activity. U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,509 A 920218; Chandraratna, Roshanta A. S., Preparation of 6-(arylalkynyl)benzo(thio)pyrans as retinoate analogs. EP 419132 A2 910327; Berlin, Kenneth D.; Ford, Warren T.; Rajadhyaksha, Shirish N.; Gale, Jonathan B.; Spruce, Lyle W., Preparation of hateroaryl ratinoid analogs as anticancer agents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,276 A 901211; Berlin, Kenneth D.; Ford, Warren T.; Raiadhyaksha, Shirish N.; Gale, Jonathan B.; Spruce, Lyle W., Anticancer heteroarotinoids. U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,254 A 890523; Berlin, Kenneth D.; Holt, Elizabeth M.; Ford, Warren T.; Thompson, Mark D., Heteroarotinoid compounds as anticancer agents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,984 A 890502; Chandraratna, Roshantha A. S., (Thiochromanylethynyl)- and (chromanylethynyl)benzoic acid derivatives as retinoic acid-like drugs, their preparation, and formulations containing them. EP 290130 A1 881109; Chandraratna, Roshantha A. S., Preparation of disubstituted acetylenes bearing heteroaromatic and heterobicyclic groups having retinoid-like activity. EP 284288 A1 880928; Klaus, Michael; Loeliger, Peter, Preparation and formulation of (phenylpropenyl)heterocycles usefulas neoplasm inhibitors and for treatment of dermatoses. U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,793 A 870707; Spruce, Lyle W.; Rajadhyaksha, Shirish N.; Berlin, K. Darrell; Gale, Jonathan B.; Miranda, Edgar T.; Ford, Warren T.; Blossey, Erich C.; Verma, A. K.; Hossein, M. B.; et al., Heteroarotinoids. Synthesis, characterization, and biological activity in terms of an assessment of these systems to inhibit the induction of ornithine decarboxylase activity and to induce terminal differentiation of HL-60 cells J. Med. Chem. (1987), 30(8), 1474-82; Shuto, Koichi, Preparation of benzopyran and benzothiopyran derivatives as antitumor agents. JP 62053981 A2 870309 Showa; Chan, Rebecca Leung Shun; Chan, Rebecca Leung-shun; Hobbs, Peter D., Benzonorbornenyl-, benzopyranyl- and benzothiopyranylretinoic acid analogs. WO 8500806 A1 850228; Waugh, Kristy M.; Berlin, K. Darrell; Ford, Warren T.; Holt, Elizabeth M.; Carrol, John P.; Schomber, Paul R.; Thompson, M. Daniel; Schiff, Leonard J., Synthesis and characterization of selected heteroarotinoids. Pharmacological activity as assessed in vitamin A deficient hamster tracheal organ cultures. Single-crystal x-ray diffraction analysis of 4,4-dimethylthiochroman-6-yl methyl ketone 1,1-dioxide and ethyl IE)-p-12-(4,4-dimethylthiochroman-6-yl)propenyllbenzoate. J. Med. Chem. (1985), 28(1), 116-24; Dawson, Marcia I.; Hobbs, Peter D.; Derdzinski, Krzysztof; Chan, Rebecca L. S.; Gruber, John; Chao, Wanru; Smith, Saundra; Thies, Richard W.; Schiff, Leonard J.. Conformationally restricted retinoids. J. Med. Chem. (1984), 27(11), 1516-31; Klaus, Michael; Loeliger, Peter. Heterocyclic compounds. DE 3316932 Al 831117; Dauksas, V.; Gaidelis, P.; Petrauskas, O.; Udrenaite, E.; Gasperaviciene, G.; Raguotiene, N., Synthesis and antiinflammatory activity of acyl-substituted benzoxa-and benzodioxaheterocycles and their acyclic analogs. Khim.-Farm. Zh. (1987), 21(5), 569-73; Dauksas, V.; Gaidelis, P.; Udrenaite, E.; Petrauskas, O.; Brukstus, A., Synthesis and antiinflammatory activity of 6-acyl substituted benzo-1,4-dioxanes and chromans. Khim.-Farm. Zh. (1985), 19(9), 1069-71; Yoshimura, Hiroyuki; Nagai, Mitsuo; Hibi, Shigeki; Kikuchi, Koichi; Hishinuma, Ieharu; Nagakawa. Junichi; Asada, Makoto; Miyamoto, Norimasa; Hida, Takayuki; et al., Heterocyclic carboxylic acid derivatives which bind to retinoid receptors (RAR). WO 9414777 Al 940707; Chandraratna, Roshantha A. S., Preparation of phenyl chromancarboxylates and analogs having retinoid activity. U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,550 A 910409; Chandraratna, Roshantha A. S. Preparation of acetylenes disubstituted with a phenyl group and a 2-substituted chromanyl or thiochromanyl group having retinoid-like activity. U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,369 A 901225; Chandraratna, Roshantha A. S., Preparation of phenyl chromancarboxylates and analogs havingretinoid activity. U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,550 A 910409; Berlin, Kenneth D.; Holt, Elizabeth M.; Ford, Warren T.; Thompson, Mark D., Heteroarotinoid compounds as anticancer agents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,984 A 890502; Lang, Gerard; Solladie, Guy: Forestier, Serge; Lagrange, Alain, Preparation of new chroman and thiochroman derivatives useful in cosmetics and medicinal compositions. GB 2188634 Al 871007; Shroot, Braham; Eustache, Jaques; Bernardon, Jean Michel, Arylbenzazoles and their oxygen and sulfur analogs. DE 3533308 Al 860327; other compounds in this class have use as intermediates in the preparation of insecticides: Sugizaki, Hiroyasu; Totani, Tetsuya; Yanagi, Mikio, Method for preparation of chromancarboxylic acid derivative. JP 07010866 A2 950113 Heisei; Sugizaki, Hiroyasu; Totani, Tetsuya; Yanagi, Mikio, Acetophenone derivative and method for its preparation. JP 06329661 A2 941129 Heisei; Sugizaki, Hiroyasu; Totani, Tetsuya; Yanagi, Mikio, Novel benzoic acid derivative and method for its preparation. JP 06329660 A2 941129 Heisei.
It is an object of the subject invention to provide novel compounds which have effective anti-inflammatory and/or analgesic activity.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide such novel compounds which cause few adverse side effects.
It is also an object of the subject invention to provide methods for treating inflammation andlor pain using the subject novel compounds.